The Lives of 3 Wreckers
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ironelle lived very different lives. Bulkhead was wanted by his creators but was unhappy, sad, and mean. Wheeljack was unwanted by his creators. They called him a mistake. Ironelle's father hated her and wanted her to burn in the Pit DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

**Bulkhead...**

Twilight, a dark purple and blue femme sat in her home in a suburb of Cybertron. She had been feeling a little off lately and she really wished she knew why. Her bondmate, Shadow Zone a green mech, came in the door. He smiled.

"Hey Twi!"

"Hey Zone."

"Are you still feeling bad?'

"Yes." Shadow Zone sat beside Twilight, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and held her other servo.

"We can go to a medic. Do you want to? To make sure everything is all right?"

"Yeah...I haven't fe—" She squeezed Shadow Zone's servo.

"Twi what's going on?" She let out a small cry of pain. Shadow Zone started freaking out but he kept it inside. Tears went down her face and the she sighed.

"I-It's gone." Shadow Zone looked at his bondmate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She buried her face in Shadow Zone's large chest.

"I'll take you to a medic."

_-The next morning-_

"I can't believe it Zone!" Shadow Zone smiled.

"I can't either! We're going to have a sparkling!"

**Wheeljack...**

"You're so fraggin stupid Wild Flame!" A silver and green mech yelled. A white mech with red flame decals mech cowered at the cries of his mate.

"Fire Charger calm down! I don't want this as much as you do but you can't yell at me! You're its creator too! You're the one who put us in this predicament!"

"You're the carrier!" yelled Fire Charger.

"You're the sire!" yelled Wild Flame. The two continued to argue until a pain struck Wild Flame's midsection. He bent over in pain and groaned. Fire Charger rubbed his mate's back. Wild Flame stood back up.

"It's too late now. We're stuck with it!"

**Ironelle...**

Moonjumper and Wheelburner walked in the door of their home in the small suburbs Cybertron.

"Moonjumper! Why didn't you tell me?!" Wheelburner hit the pale yellow femme and she fell.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you Wheelburner." She wrapped her arms around her spark chamber.

"P-Please don't hurt me Wheelburner. You'll hurt the sparkling."

"Do I look like I care about the fraggin sparkling?!" He hit her again.

"Wheelburner stop!" He pulled her up and kept a death grip on Moonjumper's wrists.

"You are going back to that medic's office and you are having that small spark extinguished," he growled into her audio receptor.

"W-Whee—"

"Shut up!" he threw her against the wall and stalked into the next room.

"I'm so sorry my dear sparkling. I didn't want it to happen like this."

**TIME SKIP!**

**Bulkhead...**

Twilight held her and Shadow Zone's newborn sparkling. He looked almost exactly like Shadow Zone. He stood over her and looked down at the little mech.

"Little Bulkhead is doing good."

"You really like that name. Don't you?"

"Yeah! I think it fits him!" Shadow Zone stroked Bulkhead's cheek.

"I think he'll be quite the spark breaker." Twilight laughed.

**Wheeljack...**

Wild Flame wandered through the smoke as pains erupted in his abdomen. Fire Charger was straight ahead of him but he fell from pain. He felt hot, sticky liquid around his legs and then he passed out.

**-later-**

"Wild Flame! Wild Flame wake up!" Fire Charger shook Wild Flame's shoulders. The white and red mech groaned and pain returned to his midsection. He sat up and held his abdomen.

"Scrap!" exclaimed Fire Charger.

"I need to get you to a medic!" Fire Charger picked up his mate and ran to the nearest hospital.

**-later-**

Wild Flame stared at the tiny white, green, and red mechling. He didn't want the child. He was forced to be its carrier for seven orbital cycles.

"We still ought to give him a designation," said Fire Charger; appearing suddenly beside him.

"Wheeljack."

"What?"

"Wheeljack is his designation."

"All right then."

**Ironelle...**

Moonjumper held the tiny femme in her arms. Her sparkling had slight processor damage and she didn't grow very well. She was very tiny but everything had grown ink and her intakes and tank were fully developed.

"Your sire isn't going to be very happy with us." A nurse bot walked in.

"How's that little femme of yours Moonjumper?"

"She's doing good. I still need a designation for her though." The nurse bot smiled.

"What was your sire's name?"

"Iron Dealer."

"And your carrier?"

"Electra but everybody called her Ellie or Elle." The nurse thought about it for a moment."

"Call her Ironelle." Moonjumper looked down at the jade green femme in her arms.

"I like it. Thanks."

"You're very welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years/stellar cycles later...**

**Bulkhead...**

"Ok Bulkhead be a good little mech while me and daddy go to work. I love you." Bulkhead looked up at his creator.

"Ok mommy. I love you too." She smiled and kissed his helm. Bulkhead stood up from sitting on the ground and toddled over to a box of blocks.

"Hey you!" Bulkhead turned around and met the optics of bigger gold and red mechlings.

"Those are our blocks! Move it!" The gold one kicked him and pushed him away. He tried not to cry and went outside. There was few things to do but it was quiet. He stayed out there the rest of the day and each time he came back the gold and red mech would bully him even more. He became mean and angry at everyone except his creators and some of their friends.

**Several months/orbital cycles later**

Bulkhead sat outside once again but this time there was another little mech. He was white and had red and green stripes on his chest. Bulkhead stared at him. The other mech was playing with a toy car but he looked sad. The green mech walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" The white mech looked up at him with scared optics.

"J-Just playing."

"This my place to play! Move!" Bulkhead picked him up and threw him a few feet away. He started crying.

**Wheeljack...**

When Wheeljack was picked up that day his carrier asked why he was crying.

"A big mech threw me."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. He said that where I was playing was where he played and then he threw me." Wild Flame growled.

"That was mean."

"Yeah and I hurt my leg." Wheeljack picked up his leg and showed his creator a large cut in his armor that was still leaking energon.

"I'll fix that when we get home. Ok?"

"Ok." Wheeljack rested his helm on Wild Flame's shoulder.

**Ironelle...**

"Glitch! I told you to get rid of that Primus Forsaken Sparkling!" yelled Wheelburner

"Wheelburner just listen to me."

"I didn't want that sparkling, Glitch!" Ironelle looked through the bars of her crib to see Wheelburner throw her carrier into the wall.

**A few days later**

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack...**

Bulkhead was once again outside sitting where the white mech was playing. He watched as the little white mech was sat over the fence by his creator. His creator kissed him on the helm and then left. The white mech looked around and when he spotted him and walked to him.

"Hi." Bulkhead didn't reply. The white mech sat next to him.

"I'm Wheeljack. What's your name?"

"...Bulkhead..." Wheeljack scooted closer to Bulkhead.

"I like your name."

"I like yours too."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No. Nobody likes me...they're mean to me..." Bulkhead felt a servo hold his. He looked over at Wheeljack who was holding his servo in his two tiny ones.

"Can I be your friend? I'll be nice to you. I don't have friends either. You can be my first."

"You would still be my friend even though I threw you?"

"Yeah...you're lonely...I understand...I am too. My creators don't care about me...I wish they did." Bulkhead frowned and looked at Wheeljack.

"I'm sorry...I do want to be your friend." Wheeljack looked up at Bulkhead.

"Yay! You're my first friend!"

"You're my first friend too." Wheeljack smiled. Bulkhead smiled too; he liked this little mech. He finally had a friend.

**Ironelle...**

Moonjumper held Ironelle and she ran. She didn't know where she was going. The only thing she knew was that Wheelburner wanted to offline Ironelle and she couldn't let that happen. Moonjumper's energon levels were running low. Who could she go to and save Ironelle and herself. She had left all her friends and family to be with Wheelburner. They were right about him all along. She would just have to go try to find her friend, Moonracer's house.

**-later-**

Moonjumper knocked on the door and tried not to let tears fall. A light green femme answered.

"Moonjumper? Is that you?"

"Yes. Moonracer it's me. Please you've got to let me stay with you. Wheelburner wants to offline her."

"Offline who?"

"Her." Moonjumper unwrapped Ironelle from the blanket.

"Our daughter. He wants to offline her. You were all right! He is a terrible mech."

"Come in. I'm sure my mate will let you stay."

"Thank you so much Moonracer."


	3. Chapter 3

**About 3 months/orbital cycles later...**

**Bulkhead...**

Bulkhead looked around for his friend but he was nowhere to be seen. His carrier usually dropped him off by now.

"What's the matter Bulkhead?" the small green mech turned around and met the optics of the teacher.

"My friend isn't here."

"Who?"

"Wheeljack."

"He probably got sick or something. He'll probably be fine tomorrow."

"I hope so."

**Wheeljack...**

Wheeljack felt his sire's servo met his helm and he was thrown across the room.

"Fire Charger! What the pit is wrong with you?!" Wild Flame caught his mate's arm and kept him from hitting Wheeljack once again.

"What the pit is wrong with you?! This little brat is a mistake! He should be offline!" snarled Fire Charger. Wild Flame growled and pressed his mate against the wall.

"Just leave him alone Charger!"

"You didn't want him either!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to abuse him! He gets enough of that at Daycare!"

"Who cares?!"

"I do!"

"Why would you care about that mistake!"

"Because he's our creation!"

"That was a mistake." Wild Flame pressed his katana to Fire Charger's neck.

"If you call him a mistake one more time I swear I will offline you." Wheeljack cried against the wall and he watched his creators though his fingers.

**Ironelle...**

Ironelle sat on the front step of Moonracer's home. A mech who didn't seem too much older than her was playing with an older mech. Probably one of his creators. He was put down and the older mech went inside.

"Behave Tailgate!" she heard the older mech say.

"I will," the little mech replied. She watched as the little mech, whose name seemed to be Tailgate, came over to the short wall dividing the lots.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi."

"I've never seen you before."

"My mama took us here to get away from my sire."

"Really? Was your sire mean?"

"Yeah. He hurt my mama." Ironelle got up and walked to the wall.

"What's your name?"

"Tailgate. What's yours?"

"I'm Ironelle but everybody calls me Ellie."

"You have a pretty name. It's unique." Ironelle blushed.

"Thank you Tailgate." He smiled.

"Are you going to stay here for a while?" he asked.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here." Tailgate bit his lip.

"I hope you're here for a while. I would like to know you better."

"Me too. I'll go ask my mama real quick." Ironelle ran into the house and came out a few minutes later. She ran back to Tailgate.

"She said probably a few more months."

"Cool."

"So are we friends now?"

"Yeah." Tailgate smiled.

"I've never had a friend before."

"Well then. I'm your first." Ironelle smiled at Tailgate.

**A few weeks later...**

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack...**

Bulkhead waited for his friend and he saw Wheeljack's creator put him over the fence. Wheeljack had a bandage around his arm. His creator kissed him on the helm and turned to leave. Wheeljack turned and walked towards Bulkhead. Bulkhead looked worriedly at the little mech.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"You can tell me." Wheeljack took interest in his pedes. Bulkhead sat in front of him and sighed. Wheeljack bit his lip.

"My sire hurt me," the little white mech said; voice barely above a whisper.

"Your sire hurt you?" Bulkhead's optics were full with sadness as he looked at Wheeljack.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He hates me."

"He's a meanie." Wheeljack nodded.

"My carrier saved me though."

"Does he care about you?"

"He says he does...I know he does more than my sire..." Wheeljack sat down and burst into tears. Bulkhead hugged Wheeljack.

"Please don't cry."

**Ironelle...**

"Hey Tailgate!" The blue and white mech looked over at her.

"Hey Ellie." He smiled but she didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My sire is making me and my mama go back home. I'm going back to him."

"What?! You can't! He'll hurt you and your mom again!"

"He said he changed and that he wants me now but I don't believe him. I never did."

"You can't go back!"

"I don't want to go back. I'll be far away from you. You're my only friend."

"I know. I like playing with you. You're awesome." She smiled slightly.

"Maybe I can visit you."

"Maybe you can. Or I can visit you," he replied.

"Yeah. I hope so." Tailgate took her servo.

"When are you leaving?"

"Later this solar cycle." He frowned.

"Do you want to walk around the block one more time?"

"Sure."

"Let's go." Tailgate pulled her servo and they started walking.

**-later-**

"I'm glad you changed Wheelburner." He laughed.

"You're too gullible!" he cackled as he hit her and made her fall to the floor. Ironelle watched in horror and hid under a pile of thermal recharge blankets.

"I knew he hadn't changed," she sobbed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Several Stellar Cycles/Years later**

**Bulkhead- About 20 stellar cycles old.**

**Wheeljack-about 19 stellar cycles old**

**Ironelle- about 18 stellar cycles**

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack...**

"I heard there was a rebellion somewhere and they say it's the start of a War," said Wheeljack.

"Are you going to sign up?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah. My carrier has taught me to fight and I'm going to join a special operations unit."

"What is it called?"

"The Wreckers." Bulkhead was silent for a few minutes.

"What about you? Are you joining?"

"Yeah. I was going to join the Wreckers too." Wheeljack smiled.

"My sire is training me with my wrecking ball." The white mech chuckled.

"I really wish that we weren't going into war."

"Me too."

**Ironelle...**

Ironelle ran. She headed in the direction of Tailgate's house. Tears pooled in her optics and energon welled in the arm length wound in her arm. It would all be over soon.

"Elle!" Tailgate appeared in front of her and she accidently ran into him.

"Tailgate! I'm done!" He saw the energon running down her side.

"What the frag did you do!?"

"I-I tore my protoform. I don't want t-to be h-here."

"Elle you have to be here!" He picked her up and brought her inside his home. After a while, his carrier had fixed and closed her wound.

**-later-**

"I'm upset with you," said Tailgate

"I know," she said quietly.

"Why did you do that?"

"My sire. He hurt me again and I just want to get away from him." Tailgate pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"You could have come to me. I would have helped you."

"I just want to offline."

"You can't. I won't let you."

"Let me go Tailgate!" She tried to push the blue and white mech away.

"I'm not going to let you go Elle. You have to stay with us."

**About a Stellar Cycle/year later...**

**Ironelle...**

"I guess I'll be seeing you around Tailgate."

"I guess so Elle." She hugged the tall blue and white mech.

"I'll miss you Tailgate."

"I'll miss you too." They parted and went their separate ways. Tailgate to become a soldier and Ironelle to become a Wrecker.

**The Wrecker Camp**

Ironelle crossed her arms. 4 of the 7 mechs there laughed at her.

"You're a femme! You can't be a Wrecker!" laughed a mech with blue and red armor.

"I may not look like much. But I'm strong."

"Yeah! Sure! I bet you couldn't even beat me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Bring it on Tiny!" Ironelle grabbed his arm and flipped him to the side. He got up quickly and she tripped him; making him land on his face. She smiled slightly and pressed him down in the dirt with her pede.

"I win." The other mechs stepped back slightly.

"I told you I'm strong."

**-Later-**

Ironelle sat on the ground with a data pad in her servos. It had been something Tailgate had given her before they parted ways.

"Hey Tiny." Ironelle looked up and met the optics of white and green mechs.

"I have a name."

"What is it then?"

"My name is Ironelle."

"Well, Ironelle. That was some good work. You took down a full grown mech."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you learn that?" asked the large green mech.

"A friend of mine. Ok. Now it's my turn to ask a question. What are your names?"

"I'm Wheeljack but he calls me Jackie," she the white mech; pointing at his companion.

"I'm Bulkhead," said the green mech.

"Nice to meet you." Wheeljack sat beside her.

"So why are you, a femme, in the Wreckers?" Ironelle sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ironelle looked at the chart. She would be in the same recharge quarters as the two mechs she had met earlier. She grabbed her small bag of things and walked to the building. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were outside lobbing a large metal ball.

"Hey Tiny! I heard you're bunking with us!"

"Yeah." She placed her bag down. Wheeljack caught the metal ball and walked over to her.

"There's only two berths though. You take mine. I'm fine with recharging in the floor."

"That's sweet of you Wheeljack. Thank you."

"No problem Tiny."

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ironelle had become great friends over the few weeks. They were all close to each other now.

"So what was your life before this Primus forsaken war Tiny?"

"Huh?" Ironelle looked up and met Wheeljack's optics.

"What was your life like before this War we're in?" She looked down.

"Horrible. My sire hated me. I have a vague memory of seeing my sire throw my mom across the room and into the wall."

"Your sire was abusive?"

"Yeah. He wanted me offline. He tried several times too." Wheeljack gently put his arm around her shoulder.

"I understand. My sire was abusive too." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"When my mom took ran away and took me with her he had acted weak and sorry for what he did. He tricked her and abused us both worse than before! My mom was so foolish and gullible but I still loved her...and then one solar cycle my processor seemed to fuzz out and blur. I don't know what happened but my mom was offline and I had huge rips in my protoform all the way up my arm and I was leaking a lot of energon." Bulkhead frowned and he looked sad. Ironelle held Wheeljack's servo that hung over her shoulder. Bulkhead rubbed her back struts.

"It's alright Ellie...do you know if he's offline?"

"No. He's not offline. He's probably looking for me so he can offline me."

"He's still out there?" Ironelle nodded and closed her optics to keep tears from welling.

"We'll stay by you all right? If he even dares to come find you he'll have to deal with us and the other Wreckers," said Bulkhead.

"T-Thanks guys."

* * *

"Ironelle I would like to have a word with you!" called the leader of their unit, Impactor.

"Um...All right. About what, sir?" She walked into his quarters. Impactor sat on his berth with a data pad in his servo. She felt a little nervous. Over the Stellar cycle they've been in the unit she had began to find their leader quite attractive and had a small crush on him.

"Bulkhead told me that your sire was abusive and that you though that he was looking for you. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir...it's true."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Wheelburner, sir."

"Drop the 'sir' around camp its Impactor...Now, would you like us to make sure he doesn't hurt you?"

"I-Impactor you d-don't have to."

"We need you around here. If we lost you the team would lose a valuable asset that you have."

"Impactor...you don't have to."

"What if I want to protect you? What if I want you safe instead of having you worrying if you're going to get offlined by your sire?"

"Sir. I'm just a warrior. I expected to die sometime...you don't have to worry...I don't have to be safe." Impactor stood up and the light reflected off his yellow and purple armor. Impactor easily stood two or three heads taller than she did and he looked down at her, took her chin between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Ironelle, I don't think that you understand what I'm saying...**_I_** want you protected. **_I_** don't want you worried that you're going to assassinated by your abusive sire. **_I_** want to protect you."

"Sir?" Impactor leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ironelle's. She stood in shock but kissed back quickly. He pulled away and smiled.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes...Impactor." He gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Let me protect you."

"Ok. I think I want you to protect me." She smiled and held her servos against his chest.

"Thank you...and tell no one of this."

"I won't...Impactor."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Tiny! This way! The next wave is coming though!" yelled Pyro. Ironelle ran after the red and yellow mech. She jumped in a trench beside Impactor and Pyro.

"What's been going on so far chief?"

"Two waves of Cons have been taken out. And there's still more."

"More?"

"Yes."

"Scrap. Well at least this is new. We don't usually go out in battle."

"No we don't." The next wave came closer and Ironelle jumped out to start fighting them. Impactor, Pyro, Roadbuster, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack followed her.

"Tiny watch it!" Ironelle ducked out of the way of a sword that was aimed for her.

"You little glitch!" Ironelle stood in fear for a few seconds as she stared at the **red** optics of her sire.

"You thought running away to that boyfriend of yours would keep me from finding you. You were wrong you little glitch!" He raised his sword again and she used her ax to block his hit.

* * *

Wheeljack and Bulkhead finished off another section of what seemed to be the last wave and they heard Ironelle scream.

"Tiny!" they both yelled as they ran towards where they heard her scream.

* * *

"Primus forsaken glitch! I should have offlined you long time ago!" Ironelle clutched her spark chamber and tried to keep him from offlining her.

"Tiny duck down!" Bulkhead hit Wheelburner off to the side and Wheeljack grabbed Ellie as she passed out.

"Bulk let him go! We need to get Tiny to a medic!" Bulkhead left Wheelburner and they rushed to get Ironelle to a medic.

"I swear to Unicron I will offline your aft you sorry little glitch," murmured Wheelburner as he stood up to regroup with the Decepticons.

* * *

"Impactor! We need medic! Now!" yelled Wheeljack. Impactor looked up and saw Ironelle being carried by Wheeljack.

"What the fraggin pit happened?!" he yelled back over the other shouts of the other soldiers.

"Her sire! He found her and tried to offline her!" said Bulkhead.

"Medic!" A red and white femme ran over.

"Scrap what happened here?"

"Her Sire. He's a Con and he tried to offline her."

"She's going to need more help than what I can do. I can bring her to the hospital not far from here and I can have my mate repair her." The femme stood up.

"Give her to me and I can make sure she'll get all the medical care she needs." Wheeljack laid Ironelle in the medic's arms.

"Thank you,"

"Red Alert." She ran off with Ironelle in her arms.

"I sure hope Tiny is going to be all right."

* * *

"I can walk Impactor. Make him put me down."

"Bulkhead is carrying you because you still need rest."

"But I can walk!" She hung over Bulkhead's arm and looked at the gold and purple mech.

"I know you can walk Ironelle but you're recovering." She scoffed and kept quiet.

* * *

"Ellie!" called Seaspray who sounded, like always, like he was gargling energon or oil. She poked her head out from her, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack's quarters.

"Yep! What is 'Spray?" The blue and yellow mech walked over to her and looked down in his arms.

"Look. I found her." Ironelle looked in his arms. A small blue armored Cyber Wolf pup laid in his arms.

"Spray! Oh my gosh! She's so cute! Where did you find her?" Seaspray smiled and looked down at her.

"She was left alone. I found her while I was walking. I think the pack abandoned her."

"Poor thing," Ellie said. She pet her head and the puppy looked up at her with cobalt blue optics.

"Runts are usually left to die because they're not strong. It's sad." Seaspray sighed.

"Yeah it is...we should keep her."

"Yeah. I don't think Impactor will mind us keeping her."

"I think her name should be Tala."

"I think that's a great name for her." Seaspray pet her head. She growled playfully and licked his servo. Both of them laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Few Days Later**

Tala whimpered and wagged her tail. Ellie smiled.

"Seaspray! Tala's hungry again! Where did you put that bottle?!" yelled Ironelle.

"It's in the bag on the wall of my quarters!" he yelled back. Tala growled and ran to the wall. Ironelle pulled out the small bottle and put energon in it. Tala whined and ran around Ellie's pedes.

"I'm getting your bottle. Calm down Tala." A tall white mech walked up to her. She turned around to feed Tala but she stopped.

"Are you Ironelle?"

"Y-Yes...why?" He handed her a data pad and she curiously turned it on.

The Note read: _Ironelle we have news of your comrade, Tailgate. He offlined 2 solar cycles ago at the hands of a Con._

Ironelle felt tears well in her optics. It couldn't be true. Tailgate couldn't be offline...He just couldn't.

"T-Thank you for t-telling me."

**Later...**

Impactor gently held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Ellie," he murmured. She cried on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!" she sobbed.

"I know," Impactor said quietly.

"I guess I'll have to save my question for another time then," mumbled the gold and purple mech. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"What question Impactor?" He looked down and bit his lip. There was silence between the two as Impactor gently traced circles on her abdominal armor.

"What question?" she asked again, lifting his chin so he's look at her. He sighed.

"I was going to ask you to...bond with me." Her optics widened and she stared at him.

"I-Impactor..." He pulled her body closer to his and smiled a little.

"So what do you say sweetspark?" he asked.

"Impactor we can't..." His face fell. Ellie mentally panicked.

"It's the middle of the war. If one of us were to offline we could both offline," she said. He nodded; looking down.

"But...once the war is over we can," she said. Impactor looked back up at her and smiled.

"All right. That sounds great." She smiled and kissed him. Impactor kissed back and smiled.

"We can have all the sparkling you want." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Sounds good."

"Us and our children for the rest of our lives." She smiled and buried her face in his neck.

"It sounds perfect Impactor."

* * *

"We can't stand to lose anymore bots," said Impactor as Roadbuster finished covering Pyro's offline body and Wheeljack finished covering Rotostorm's body.

"It's just us 6 left." Seaspray murmured a prayer to Primus and sighed. They all saluted.

"May they find peace in the Well of All Sparks." Bulkhead weakly leaned against the wall and struggled to keep himself up. Wheeljack and Ellie took hold of his arms.

"Come on Bulk. Let's get you to your berth," murmured Wheeljack. He and Ellie dragged him to their quarters and they helped Bulkhead to his berth.

"Thanks guys," he said weakly.

"Welcome," murmured Wheeljack.

"You're welcome Bulk," said Ellie.


	8. Chapter 8

::Haha no way I would have picked you Bulk. You're still recovering from the Mining Mission. Besides I need to get out and be alone every once in a while so I can think.::

::Wreckers don't need rest.::

::Bulkhead don't make me go all crazy femme on you when I get back.::

::O-Ok I'll rest!::

::Good Mech Bulky.::

::Ellie don't call me that!::

::Eh. I think It fits.::

::H-Hey! That's offensive! Ellie!::

::Oh calm down you old Wrecking Ball I'm just playin with ya."

::Yeah sure.::

Ellie approached her destination.

::I gotta go Bulk. Talk to ya after I get back. Don't do anything dirty or stupid while I'm gone 'Kay?::

::Why would I do something stupid or dirty?::

::I don't know! Just don't do anything of those sorts.:: She heard Bulkhead and Wheeljack laugh.

::We'll try. See ya Ellie.::

Bulkhead cut the com and muttered something along the lines of, 'Those two are up to something. I don't know what but I'll find out'. She walked into the small building and coughed. There was smoke from Cy-Gars and the smell of High Grade hung in the air. Someone grabbed her wrist.

"You're a beautiful one," he said. Ellie growled and grabbed her ax and pressed it against his chest.

"I'd let go of me if I were you." He let go of here and she walked to the back of the building towards the counter. There was a red mech further down the counter that was talking very loudly and laughing. She smiled a little and figured out that he was probably REALLY REALLY drunk.

"And Then I threw his face it in the pit!" the red mech said drunkly. Ellie chuckled a bit. He was definitely drunk.

" 'ey you!" The drunk red mech pointed to her.

"Yes?"

"Come 'ere!" Ellie walked over to him, not wanting to start anything.

"Yes? What do you need?" He smiled.

"Yer pretty!" she felt a faint blush on her cheeks.

"T-thank you."

"What's yer name?!"

"It's...Ellie."

"Pretty name for a pretty femme," he said loudly. She backed up a bit.

"Thank you. What is your name stranger?"

"It's Cliff! Cliffjumper!" he yelled.

"Nice to meet you Cliffjumper."

* * *

Bulkhead laughed and hugged Ellie.

"What's the matter with you Bulk? I was only gone for a few mega-cycles."

"You never told us you and Impactor were together!" said Bulkhead. She blushed dark red.

"When were you going to tell us Tiny?" asked Wheeljack.

"I wasn't planning on it," she murmured.

"You weren't?!"

"Tiny!"

"I thought we were friends!" said Bulkhead.

"ok now you're overreacting and being afts."

"Yep!" they said.

"Oi."


End file.
